The Counterfeit
by I'mTooHopeless
Summary: And while June and Kat are freaking out about dresses, I'm secretly wishing for a troll to stomp over the event. Bare with me.


Small Introduction.

**I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters from the genius Jk. Rowling, except the Violettes, the Yungs, and June--and any future characters that will be made.**

"All new Weasley Products!! Come here and get them! They're the newest!" The famous **Fred** and **George Weasley** chorused, holding up a small box attached to straps that went around their necks.

"Oh, that stuff looks really cool, _you _guys are really cool!" A small third year chirped happily, enthusiastically handing over six galleons in exchange for a small, new and improved prank box.

"Nice doing business with you, and we always love a fan, how 'bout we take two galleons off of your purchase, eh, little boy?" Fred asked nicely, bending down to get in eye level.

"Impossible, Weasley, your family can't afford the loss of two galleons." **Pansy Parkinson** snorted, as she and her two close friends, and robots, **Jane Rembrelle&Belinda Feathers**, walked past the part-time salesmen.

"Oh, bugger off, stupid Slytherins!" George hollered after them, their short skirts rising as they walked, and their black heels clanking down softly on the cobblestone floor.

"Stupid Slytherins, huh?" The notorious **Draco Malfoy** asked, sneering at the two red heads.

"Get lost, you're scaring the customers!" Fred said, shooing the mixed group of Slytherin boys, all differing in attributes.

**Vincent Crabbe**, with his bulky figure, and brown hair, had his hands in his pockets, staring blankly into space, prepared to follow anywhere, and everywhere, obediently.

**Greggory Goyle** stood tall, and thin, with his square head, and his clean, short brown hair, was clutching a new set of parchments he had taken from the recent victim he'd _taken care of_ moments before.

**Blaise Zambini**, his pale skin, and thick black hair was a messy, but attractive mop, falling randomly on his forehead, showing off his glossy, blue eyes.

Draco Malfoy, keeping his place in the front as the leader of the pack, glared at the twins with his steely gray eyes. Platinum blonde hair hung loosely from his head, over his matching blonde eyebrows. The tallest in his year, most wanted, and the most feared.

"Don't dare raise your voice to me, Weasley! It's best if you find your place in this school." Draco told him dangerously.

Fred stumbled back, slightly, moth agape.

"Will you please leave then Malfoy?" George asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, no use wasting my time with a couple of hand me down children." The fiery blonde muttered, after swaggering away, his best mates hot on his path.

"Damn, I hate those Slytherins." The twins mumbled together.

Down the long Main Hallway, where all the Hogwarts action usually takes place, stood **Primrose Violette**, and her three best friends, **Katharine Yung**, **June Zambini**, and **Theodore Nott**.

June bit her pink lips, peering nervously at Fred Weasley with her blue eyes, a splitting image of her brother, if you take away the dark blonde hair she'd received from her mother's genes.

"See, Prim? I told you he'd never like a Slytherin like me." She muttered miserably.

"Oh please, he was referring to Malfoy's idiot crew for crying out loud! I'm sure in bloody hell that he stares at you from the Gryffie's Table!" Primrose declared, holding an apple with her charcoal black fingernails.

"Everyone knows you have bad eyes, Prim." Theodore said, adjusting the lens on his camera.

"Everyone knows you have freaking bad eyes, Prim!" She mocked, shaking her head.

"You have bad eyes, _and _a bad mouth." Katherine pointed out, her slanted brown eyes turning into slits, chuckling.

June sighed.

"Well, _does_ he?" She asked in her high voice.

"I've seen him once before." Theodore said, running a hand through his light brown hair.

"Really, Theo?"

"Yeah."

"Well isn't that fuckin' brilliant?" Primrose asked hysterically, chucking her apple down the hall.

"OW!" Neville Longbottom screeched, from far away.

The four were quiet.

"You and your sisters are seriously different, no offense!" Theo said, laughing.

Everyone joined in.

"It's really obvious, don't you think?" Primrose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah." They all chorused.

"I just don't care about the whole Pureblood crap. Really, all us Violette's are different, I just…stick out like a…sore thumb…?" She offered.

"More like a wolf in a herd of lambs!"

Laughter erupted again.

"So, you guys thinking of ways to put your name into that damn goblet?" Primrose asked mischievously.

Katherine shook her head of shoulder length, brown hair.

"It's impossible, they've got a spell on the barrier, and every-"

"There's got to be at least _one _way!" Primrose argued, staring down the hall at the shiny goblet, blue flames spilling out of it.

"Well there isn't, so don't try something stupid." Theo told her seriously.

She rolled her eyes.

"We _know_ you, Primrose." Kat said, rolling her eyes.

Primrose pouted.

"What? I don't need two babysitters!"

"Yeah, you need three." June said, sniggering.

Primrose scoffed, and picked her bag off of the floor.

Her Mum had always told her every first of the school year not to get in trouble; she never pulled through to that wish, ever.

First Year: Punched Draco Malfoy, tripped Pansy Parkinson, and threw food down Jane Rembrelle's shirt.

Second Year: During Quidditch practice—shoved Draco Malfoy off of his broom, and threw a Mandrake at her brother during Herbology.

Third Year: Started the first Hogwarts food fight, got in a physical quarrel with Patty Filmoore.

Fourth Year: Nothing…_yet._

"Do you guys know anyone who's put their name in?" Primrose asked eagerly, grinning from ear to ear.

"I heard that one Hufflepuff, Diggory, placed his in there today." Katherine told her friends, adjusting her green-rimmed glasses.

"He's hot." June added, smirking, momentarily forgetting about the Weasley twin.

"Very! He's a Quidditch Seeker for the Hufflepuff Team!" Kat gushed.

"He's not _that_ hot, and he sucks at Quidditch, I mean really." A jealous Theo contradicted, crossing his arms.

Primrose smirked knowingly.

"Yeah, I've seen better." Primrose helped, raising a bored eyebrow as she picked at a loose string on her Hogwarts vest.

"I guess so, but he's now, officially, my Fourth Year eye candy." Katherine said, smiling dreamily.

Primrose scrunched up her face.

"I hate it when you go insane on me." She mumbled, jingling the bracelets on her arm.

"Loosen up, Prim!" June said, walking away from what she called: The Special View of Fred Spot, Stone Number 587, to shake Primrose's shoulders some.

She shoved her off gently.

"Eugh! I _can_ loosen up! But I won't go gaga over some perfect, muscular, untroubled, know-it-all, Huffle!" She retorted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

The two girls snorted, and went back to their Cedric talk, leaving a bored Prim, and an envious Theo to their own thoughts.

The famous Golden Trio briskly walked down the hall, walking past Primrose and her Slytherin Crew, after waving to the black haired, bored, Violette, of course.

**Ron Weasley**'s ears were dark red, thinking about the visiting students that arrived from France, **Hermione Granger** was left carrying a stack of books with difficulty, and the Boy Who Lived, **Harry Potter**, was hopelessly fretting over the Yule Ball.

"I've…I've never been good with girls…The only one who'd ever liked my was the Dursley's neighbor, a Muggle, Loraine, and she wasn't even our age…She was seven…" Harry confessed, with shame.

"At least a girl's liked you before, I've had…hmm…_none_!" Ron complained, scowling, his hands in his pockets.

Hermione groaned.

"You two stress over the littlest of things!" She said.

"What? It's normal for a Fourth Year Boy to be thinking about…" Ron paused, staring at the flawless **Fleur DelaCour** eagerly, "Girls." He finished, with a frown.

Harry looked behind them as they passed the Veelas.

"I suppose, but the Ball's still two months away! I'm sure you two'll get dates then." Hermione assured, giving them her friendly smile.

"Yeah…" Ron muttered glumly.

"Do you have someone you're planning to take to the Ball, Herms?" Harry asked Hermione caringly.

She shook her head, blushing profusely.

"Oh, of course not!" She choked, embarrassed.

"She's lying through her teeth! I saw that Viktor Krum…that bloody idiot, eyeing her up and down earlier!" Ron spat with malice.

"Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione ordered, shaking her head of curls in disagreement.

The trio walked up towards the staircase, while some Ravenclaws hurried down the stairs, opposite to the praised Gryffindors.

"Please! Just…leave me alone!" **Aeden Violette** screamed, running down the steps as fast as she could.

Her very long, dark brown hair billowed behind her, and her short, choppy bangs laid flat on her forehead.

"C'mon, Aeden! We're three wholesome Ravenclaw boys who've been waiting for this shot since First Year!" **Terry Boot** exclaimed, quickening his pace to catch up with the third Violette Sister--all four born on the same year.

"As wholesome as you _say_ you are, I'll _never ever_ believe you three!" She promised, storming down the Main Hallway.

"Please? What about me? I'm practically the best! My beautiful hair, eyes, body! I'm to die for!" **Anthony Goldstein** boasted, running infront of her, walking backwards.

Aeden pushed him out of her way, scoffing.

"Then _why_ don't you?!" She snapped angrily, wanting to get to the library to be alone with her thoughts, and her five extra credit essays.

"What?!" Terry asked Anthony quietly, whacking his chest.

"You know you like us, Aeden! You _know_ it!" **Michael Corner** hollered after her, as she started sprinting away.

The three boys decided to lag behind, give up, and start talking about Aeden Violette, the girl that had infatuated them permanently.

"She's light on her feet." Anthony muttered, cursing under his breath.

"It's that ballerina thing. It makes her so…" Terry paused dramatically.

"Irresistible." The three sighed together.

Just then, a group of Gryffindors, led by a tall girl stopped by the three obsessed boys.

"You have a crush on my little sister?" **Amelia Violette** asked, with laughing eyes.

Her dark brown hair had been altered, and highlighted too many times to know what color it really is.

Her straight hair had brown, light brown, and bits of blonde here and there.

The boys turned to the oldest Violette Sister with eyes that said, 'Amelia, you're a dolt!'

"You really don't have to answer that." She told them swiftly, waving a manicured hand as she walked away, her unneeded fan girls walking behind her.

She strode around with confidence, not exactly the mean girl, bitchy confidence you'd get when you were that popular, but the kind of confidence that let her know that no one was going to ruin her day, and if anyone crossed her badly, they'd be down so fast they didn't know what hit them.

Yup, that's how popular Gryffindor Amelia Violette rolled.

All that ruled her were boys, friends, and her sisters and brothers.

She turned around, madly dismissing her fan girls away, wanting to be left alone with her best friend, although younger than her, **Ginny Weasley**.

The two stopped by a large opening at the middle of the hall, overlooking the courtyard.

"Oh look, your brothers." Ginny said, nudging Amelia.

From there, she could see the Violette Twins, her two polar opposite brothers, walking around the string of trees around the edge of the woods.

"I swear, Ginny, I have no idea how Mum squeezed us children in that flat tummy of hers."

Ginny laughed, and the two left the scene, gossiping, and planning on shopping for new clothes, Amelia's treat, of course.

"Damnit, Laurie!" **Gordon Violette** yelled, shoving his twin brother away.

"What, Gordie? Oh, and by the way, Primrose is rubbing off on you." **Laurie Violette** said, in his usual quiet, and calm voice.

"Do you think I give a shit? The only thing I give a shit about are the ladies in this school, man." He said smoothly, leaning against a tree, surveying the many groups by the courtyard fountain, giggling, and chatting with friends.

"What about family…and studies?" Laurie asked meekly, peering his head up.

"Family…is always important, of course, but studies don't even count." Gordie said, shaking his head disgustedly.

"Studying is impor-portant." Laurie stuttered, fingering his shiny, and neat black hair.

"In your world, my _poor_, _innocent_ brother, yes. Not in mine." Gordie said, with mock superiority.

Laurie chuckled softly, his skinny arms vibrating violently.

"What shook you up, Laurie?" Gordie asked, raising an eyebrow.

He observed a small bruise forming on Laurie's cheek.

"Th-the Slytherins…They…stole my new pack of parchments…the big man…big o-one."

"It's okay, Laurie, I got you." Laurie smiled, half hugging his brother.

"Let's go tell Primrose later. I wanna see her kick some arse." Gordie added, with a sly smile.

The two were the closest ever, they didn't need any friends, although they knew many, they didn't want anyone coming in between them, with the exception of their quote: 'evil' sisters, of course.

They had a few differences in their looks.

Laurie was very timid, and he was lanky, and thin.

He always kept his long, shiny black hair kept swept to the side, unlike his brother who'd let his messy hair fall down to his eyes.

He was constantly bullied, and that was the reason for Primrose's many brawls, she stood up for her family all the time, especially the lost Laurie.

Primrose always won, coming out with scraped skin, bloody knuckles, and, on occasion, a sore throat from hollering spells out of the top of her head.

Gordie was tall as well, but he wasn't as thin as his brother.

He was confident, and flirtatious, not scared to do anything at all.

In a way, he looked up to his sisters, mainly Primrose, though the boy would never admit it.

Although the two were identical twins, they were different…

Gordie was a mischief-maker, while Laurie was a quiet bookworm.

Laurie volunteered during the weekends, while Gordie would rather spend his time sleeping.

Laurie was into studies, and studies only.

Gordie always had a date every weekend, and flirted with girls shamelessly.

"Let's go by the fountain, I see a couple of short skirts winking my way." Gordie said, smirking.

Gordie was pretty popular among the females, but not as popular as Draco Malfoy, that goes without saying.

Laurie shifted uncomfortably, but followed without a word.

That's how it's been for a long while, no complaints. Whatever one wanted to do, they were all for it.

But Gordie would happily cut their time at the library short.

The two boys, a Gryffindor, and a Slytherin, trudged out of the small ditch they jumped into, then they walked across the field, passing many groups of different housed, and looking girls, and into a group of pompous, and showy blondes, who had their hands all over Gordie, and a frightened Laurie, who's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Among the groups they passed was their sister's group.

She and her friends were giggling around in a circle, discussing the 'oh so fabulous' Ricky John, the famous teen rock star, who had topped the charts with his cheesy pop love songs.

**Madeliene Violette**, the last-born Violette Sister squealed at the thought of having a life sized poster of Ricky, as **Linda Everwood **had thought up of.

"I know, I'd go everywhere with it!" **Susan Bones** shrieked, blushing furiously.

"Even in the shower?" Madeliene asked, in a low voice.

"Especially!" Susan exclaimed, winking at her three friends.

"Susan, you whore!" **Hannah Abbot** joked, laughing loudly, and slapping Susan's knee.

Madeliene laughed loudly, covering her mouth.

"This year's going to be _ultra_, _ginchy_, and _great_!" Linda told them, smiling.

"Yup! I've come up with the perfect plan! This year, we Hufflepuff girls are totally reinventing ourselves!" Hannah said, holding a fist in the air, clad with numerous colored rings, and preppy charm bracelets.

"What do you mean reinventing?" Madeliene asked, curiously.

"We're always looked down upon! Wouldn't it be nice to be…one of _those_ girls?" Hannah asked, motioning to the bimbos Gordie were flirting with.

"I don't think I want to be flirting with my brothers…" Madeliene mumbled uncomfortably.

"C'mon, Mad, don't you stop wanting to be known as a cute Hufflepuff? I know I so do." Susan said, playing with her ponytail.

"I don't know…" Madeliene muttered, looking down.

"I thought we were all in it together, always?" Hannah asked, holding Madeliene's hand.

"We are…I…just nothing drastic, okay? I don't want to look…cheap." Madeliene said awkwardly.

"Fine. Stupid _Pureblood_." Hannah teased, jokingly.

Madeliene chuckled.

"So, what do we have to do to 'reinvent' ourselves?" She asked, using air quotes while rolling her eyes.

"Well…we should get boy friends…" Linda proposed, raising an interested eyebrow.

Hannah leaned in.

"We should…then…we get killer dates for the Yule Ball!" She whispered, like it was some sort of devious plan.

They all agreed, excitedly.

"I call dibs on…that one!" Linda told them, pointing to a muscular Gryffindor talking to his good-looking friends by the fountain.

"He's taken…Molly Twitter." Susan said, with a scrunched up face.

Linda nodded, her long, hazel hair bouncing up and down.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"And the other three, Georgia Sparkette, Yvette Rose, and Holly Jeanine." Susan said quickly, interrupting.

Susan scoped around.

"What abouuut…them?" She asked, pointing to their housemates, **Justin Flinch-Fletchy**, **Ernie Macmillan**, and **Zacharias Smith**, and **Peter Heathen**.

"They _hate_ us, remember?" Madeliene reminded, raising her eyebrows.

"Not for long, my friend." Susan said with a smirk.

Author's Note:

Hi, this is my first story, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If I get at least some feeback, I might post up, and keep writing more!! Please review!! :

Short Explantion

There are (all in all) six Violettes introduced in this one, but watch out, there might be more. :

The possible Next Chapter:

Will probably focus on classes, and more on the main character--Primrose and her friends, and the Yule Ball, and the Tournament.

Review, pleaseee!!

I'mTooHopeless, Ella.


End file.
